


absence makes the heart grow fonder

by clairevxyance



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, English lit major Riku, Fluff and Angst, Kairi is the supportive best friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, SoRiKai friendship, Sora and Riku are dumb and don't know how to Relationship, Sora and Roxas are brothers, Sora works & doesn't go to school, frat boy Roxas, ghosting, in love with my best friend? ha., minor akuroku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevxyance/pseuds/clairevxyance
Summary: " 'Yeah, I just got back home,' Sora said, a sort of longing in his voice. 'I had fun this weekend. I missed you a lot.''Yeah, me too,' Riku smiled. He wanted nothing more than for Sora to be back in his dorm room cuddled up with him. He sighed. 'Lemme get back to my assignments, yeah? I can call you tomorrow.''Alright.' Riku heard the disappointment in the brunet's voice. 'Goodnight, Riku. Talk to you tomorrow.''Goodnight, Sora. I love you.'Riku processed what he had just said and immediately hung up the phone. His heart was racing and the sound of it pounded in his ears. What had he just done?"---College AU where Riku goes away to university, and can't deal with his feelings for his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I'm BACK with a brand new fic. I've been on hiatus for a hot second and I'm real sorry about it. I'm trying to get my Terra/Aqua story up and running again because I really like the way it was going. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“I miss you and Kai a bunch, you know,” Sora muttered sheepishly.

“I know, you tell me every time you call,” Riku teased. “Too bad _somebody_doesn’t know what they want to do for the rest of their life.”

Riku heard Sora scoff on the other end of the line. “Hey! At least I’m not wasting my money at a fancy university, Mr. Smarty Pants,” Sora fired back, pausing a beat and then laughing.

Riku shrugged a shoulder and chuckled, although Sora couldn’t see. “You’ve got me there.”

“Besides, you know I’m no good at schoolwork.” There was a longer pause from Sora this time. Riku pictured the brunet worrying his lower lip and staring down at his shoes in this moment. Softly, Sora continued, “When are you coming home?”

Riku looked at the calendar that sat on his desk. It was only October which meant that he wouldn’t be journeying back to the Islands until Thanksgiving. That was over a month away.

“Before you know it,” Riku replied. “Isn’t Kairi coming home this weekend? You’ll get to see her.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same without you,” Sora sighed. “In high school we were inseparable, and now you _and _Kairi are away. I know Kai is only a boat ride and a train ride away, but I can’t afford to go out and see her every weekend. And you’re a completely different story, mister.”

A pang of guilt shot through Riku. Twilight Town was a pretty lengthy plane ride away from the Destiny Islands, so traveling to and from school frequently was not something Riku could do or afford. He only came home for the holidays; the university had a five-day weekend last week where the school was closed, but Riku decided not to come home. It was safe to say both Kairi and Sora were mad at him, Sora more so than Kairi.

“It’s not like I can just come home whenever I want though,” Riku said. “Trust me, I would if I could, but the library doesn’t give me enough hours to get a plane ticket home for a random weekend. I miss you and Kairi like crazy, but we’ll all just have to power through until Thanksgiving, alright?”

Sora muttered an almost inaudible “okay” and sighed as if he was just told his hours were cut back. Shuffling could be heard on Sora’s end.

“What are you doing?” Riku asked.

“Counting down the days ‘til both of you are home,” Sora replied without missing a beat. “I have to go now; my shift starts in, like, a half hour. Talk to you later?”

“I’ll be here,” Riku affirmed. It was what he always said to Sora when they were saying goodbye. “Don’t get sunburned again, stupid.”

Sora scoffed not without mirth. “I’m working at the restaurant tonight, but yeah, whatever. Oh, tell Roxas to call home, or call me at least. I worry about him in that stupid frat. I’ll talk to you later, jerk.”

The line clicked which meant Sora had hung up. Riku placed his phone on his desk. It was Sunday, and Riku had pushed all his homework until today. He had read a chapter or so of the novel he was supposed to read for his literature class, but he still had other textbook readings and chapter outlines to do. With a grunt, Riku stood up from his desk and scooped up his textbooks. He ungracefully slid them into his backpack which he then slung over one shoulder. He closed his laptop and carried it in the crook of his arm. The library probably wasn’t too busy right now, as it was just around dinner time. Riku figured he could get some work done right now before shuffling off to the dining hall to grab something quick to eat.

As he was leaving his roommate, without looking up from his textbook, chimed, “Was that your boyfriend again?”

Riku made a noise akin to a squawk and nearly choked on his own spit. He cleared his throat.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Riku shot back, in his roommate’s eyes, unconvincingly.

“Uh huh,” Ienzo muttered sarcastically. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“He’s _not_,” Riku shouted. His face was burning. “Besides, what business of it is yours? Sora is my best friend and _nothing more_.”

Ienzo said nothing but looked over his shoulder at him. Riku glared right back at him and held his gaze for a moment longer before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He held his laptop close to his chest as he barreled down the stairs. This earned him quite a handful of concerned looks from students on their way up the stairs. He passed the front desk without acknowledging the RA on duty and nearly tore the door off its hinges as he pushed his way outside.

Riku knew Ienzo was only teasing, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he was poking at something deeper. For the longest time Riku was sure that his feelings towards Sora were purely platonic and that they would never go anything past that. Within the last year or so, however, Riku missed Sora’s laugh and the way he would cuddle up to him when they were watching movies. Whenever Sora called him and told him about a particularly bad day at work, a pit would always form in his stomach as he heard the melancholy tone in the brunet’s voice. He missed the way that Sora’s laughter was contagious; no matter what kind of a mood Riku was in, if Sora was laughing, then so was Riku. Being away at school only made it worse. Riku wanted nothing more than to go back home and be with Sora.

Riku loved him.

His face burned against the cool autumn air. Riku hugged his laptop against his chest and stormed off in the direction of the library. He needed to do his assignments. He needed to get his mind off of Sora.

Riku nearly whacked someone on their way out of the library with the force he put behind the door. He gave them an awkward look that read “I’m sorry”, and he hurried inside. Like he guessed, the library wasn’t too full at the moment. Most midterms had been the week before, so not a lot of students had tests or heavy workloads. Riku set down his bag and laptop at an empty table. He booted up his laptop and set to work.

Within moments, Riku forgot all about his embarrassment from his roommate and was deep into a chapter of _Northanger Abbey _for his literature class. He had seven chapters to read for class tomorrow and he had only read two before coming to the library. He was halfway through the fifth chapter when his phone buzzed on his desk. Then it buzzed again. And again. They were messages from Sora. Riku placed his thumb between the pages he was on and picked up his phone to read them.

_Sora_

u wont BELIEVE wat just happened

this ladys head nearly blew off her neck she

was so mad riku

i accidentally brought out the wrong plate 2 her

& she FREAKED!!! she was yelling at me & asked

me 2 get the mngr so i brought terra over 2 the

table & then she started yelling at HIM!! she told him

that they should fire me on the spot, like wth???

So what did Terra do?

terra comped her meal. it was an honest mistake!

it happens all the time! she was just crazy

then she told terra I should at least get a writeup.

he told her hed deal w it, but once we were in the

back he told me i wasnt getting one

What did you say to her?

nothing really. i didnt want her to get even more

mad.

Sora, you gotta stick up for yourself.

You can’t let people like that get to

you.

i know, but im just sooo used to it by now

Gotta go, breaks over ttyl

Riku glanced at the message thread for a moment longer and decided not to respond. He knew Sora would message him back later when his shift was over. Talking to him had reminded Riku that he had asked to send a message to Roxas. Riku shot Sora’s brother a quick text. He placed his phone back face down on the desk and picked up in the chapter he left off on.

_Northanger Abbey _was an interesting read. Riku always found himself swept up in the words on the page whenever he read it. Before long, he had finished his assigned reading and was typing out a short response to it on his laptop. He glanced at the clock and squinted at the display on his screen. It was getting close to 9:30, and Riku’s stomach growled. He started typing out his response again. Although he was super hungry, Riku couldn’t possibly tear himself away from his assignments or he would never finish them.

The response was done. He saved the word document and stuck the novel back in his bag. A history essay and a creative writing assignment loomed over his head now. The creative writing assignment could wait, but the history essay was due this weekend through an email to his professor. It was supposed to be five pages on Colonial era America, and Riku only had a paragraph. He slumped down in his seat and grunted in frustration. Writing an essay this late was the absolute _last _thing Riku wanted to do, but he didn’t want to wait until the weekend to scramble to finish it. He hoisted his history textbook out of his bag, as well as his notebook, and set away to typing. Writing two pages was his goal for the night.

Riku was in the zone, writing this essay. The first page got finished, and then the second; he was even halfway through the third page before he realized what time it was. The display on his laptop read 11:23. Riku’s shoulders slumped in relief. He saved the document and started packing up. The library was mostly devoid of people at this point. Axel was sitting behind the front desk. He spotted Riku, gave him a tired wave, and returned to looking at the computer he was sitting in front of. Riku was grateful he never had to work the closing shift.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Riku stood up and made his way out the side door. His phone buzzed in his hand. He wasn’t surprised to see that is was from Sora.

_Sora_

It was stupid busy 2nite i hate ppl

What happened other than that lady?

Just,, ppl being dumb. Tht one guy came

back he was super annoying & asked 4

me specifically

He wont leave me alone, hes coming in

like 2-3 times/week

The scary looking one with the scar over his eye?

Yeah him!!

He always stares @ me, its starting

to creep me out

I think you should say something to Terra

Wat is he gonna do ask him 2 leave

bc I think hes creepy?? Idk I dont

think terra can do that

he cant just turn away business,,

wat r u still doing up anyways?!! U should

b asleep!!

Riku sighed when Sora changed the subject. He did it often, most of the time because of something he didn’t want to discuss further. It was pretty annoying—Sora kept a sunny disposition as to not worry his friends and family, but it only worried Riku more. Pushing down stuff like this all of the time couldn’t have been healthy in any way.

_Sora_

What do you mean? I’m almost

always up this late

I was working on my history paper

U work 2 much!!

I work the perfectly normal amount

for a college kid, tyvm

god im glad I dont have any

schoolwork 2 do

I think id be way 2 stressed about

it all of the time

aaaaanyway ur probably tired & im

probably bugging u abt my stupid work stuff

ttyt?

I’ll be here  
  


Goodnight

Riku shoved his phone in his pocket as he came up to the front door of his building. He haphazardly held his wallet up to the pin pad. It beeped, the door clicking, and Riku walked in. Since it was past 11, he had to show the RA on duty his ID. After the RA found Riku’s name on the list of residents, he was on his way to his room on the second floor. He pulled his keys from his pocket from the lanyard they hung on, shifted his laptop to his other arm, and unlocked the door.

The lights were out, and Ienzo was asleep. Riku tip-toed to his side of the room. He quietly laid down his laptop on his desk and his backpack on the floor next to it. Ienzo shifted but remained asleep. Riku sighed quietly. He soundlessly changed into sweats and climbed into bed. When he drifted off, he dreamt of the sea breeze and the sunshine back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, a look more into Sora. Enjoy!

The sun was starting to go down over the water, but Sora still had a couple hours left of his shift. For a Friday night, it was pretty slow; most of the patrons were sitting at the bar. Only a few parties were scattered across his area in the dining room. The tiki torches that lined the railing that separated the inside from the outside dining were getting low, which reminded Sora that he needed to refill the fuel.

The restaurant Sora worked at was just a short ferry ride over to the island over from his. It was a tourist-trap kind of place, complete with the aforementioned tiki torches, bamboo tables and chairs, and potted hibiscus plants in the corners. The outside dining pavilion was partially on the beach, and it sat on just the right piece of sand that framed the sunset perfectly. The light of the sunset washed the restaurant in a faint red glow. Only two more hours left on his shift.

He was meeting with Kairi once he clocked out. She was home for the weekend, and Sora missed her sorely. She, Sora, and Riku had all grown up together on the same island. They were practically inseparable up until they graduated high school. Kairi wanted to become a school teacher, so she was studying childhood education at Radiant Garden State. Riku wasn’t quite sure what sort of job he wanted, but he had always enjoyed reading, so he was an English literature major at Twilight Town University. Sora could’ve visited Kairi at virtually any time, but money was a factor that Sora couldn’t quite contribute to. Riku was a different story entirely; Twilight Town was a good five-hour flight from the chain of Destiny Islands. Because of this, not only was it tough for Sora to go out and visit, but it made it hard for Riku to come home. Sora sighed.

He missed being with his best friends all of the time. They were off going to college, and Sora felt stuck. Even after high school graduation, Sora had absolutely no idea what he had wanted to do. His parents suggested the community college on the biggest island, but Sora didn’t want to go to school where his friends weren’t. He was an average student at best and felt like he wouldn’t be apt enough to balance going to school with working. Sora promised his parents he would work on the Islands until he figured out what he wanted to do. And here he was, working at another tourist trap on the weekends, and bussing tables at the restaurant during the week.

“Sora!” Terra called from behind him. Sora jumped in his skin and turned to face his manager. Terra sighed but didn’t look mad, just slightly annoyed. “I’ve been calling to you for at least two minutes now. That party of two over there wants their check.”

“Y-yes, sorry,” Sora mumbled and scurried over to the register. He pulled up the table’s check and walked over to them. He set it down on the table and said, “Take your time, no rush.”

Sora walked around the dining room for a few minutes, clearing off tables that hadn’t been bussed and walking the dishes back to the kitchen. He walked through the double doors, and they swung shut behind him. He passed the girls at the table he had left a few minutes ago. The blonde girl waved him over.

“All set?” Sora asked as he grabbed the black check holder. There were 2 debit cards in it. “I’ll get this for you, just one moment.”

Sora ran the cards through the register and returned to the table with their receipts. The one girl who had waved him over was wearing a white pullover sweatshirt with “Twilight Town U” emblazoned in bold orange-gold letters. Sora smiled.

“Twilight Town, huh? My best friend goes there,” he gushed. “He doesn’t come home a lot. Are you from around here?”

The blonde girl looked at her friend—short black hair, blue eyes—but not in an awkward way. The blonde smiled back at Sora. “I’m from the main land, so sort of. And yeah, Twilight Town. It’s nice there.”

“Well, I hope to see you back here soon,” Sora smiled and stepped back so the girls could get out of the booth. “Have a nice night!”

The girls thanked him, left him a nice tip, and left the building. Sora stood and watched as the door shut behind them. He still had a good amount of time before is shift was over. Sora could hardly stand another minute before he could leave and see Kairi. Sora had something exciting he wanted to tell her, he felt like he might explode. Instead, he shifted between bussing tables and closing out his tables for the night.

About a half hour before his shift ended, the only patrons left were now sitting at the bar. Larxene was the bartender for the night. She was tall and blond, probably in her mid-20s, and had piercing green eyes. She had a serious case of Resting Bitch Face, and her posture was so straight Sora was convinced she had a steel rod for a spine. She stared Sora down as he walked across the dining room. Larxene was making a drink without even looking.

Before he knew it, it was time for Sora to clock out. He threw the apron he was wearing around his waist in the bin designated for doing so and punched out. He called a goodbye to Terra over his shoulder as he left, practically jogging for the next ferry home.

Once on the ferry, Sora shot Kairi a text letting her know he would be there any minute. Sora leaned over on the railing as he watched the island fade into the distance. The sun had disappeared for the night, and the stars were starting to become visible in the inky blue sky. Sora closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh salty breeze coming off the water.

Sora’s phone buzzed in his hands. He frowned and stood up. Roxas was calling him. Sora picked up immediately.

“Roxas, hey! How are yo—” Sora nearly shouted but stopped himself when he could hear loud music in the background of the call. “Are you—are you at a party?”

“No,” Roxas yelled, clearly because the music at the party he was at was too loud. Sora rolled his eyes so hard that he could’ve sworn he saw the inside of his head.

“Really?” Sora asked.

“_What_?” Roxas yelled back.

Sora raised his voice. “I _said_, really?!”

Before Roxas could answer, Sora heard someone in the background say his brother’s name followed by the words “beer pong”. Sora huffed. “Okay, yeah, I’m at the frat house,” Roxas responded. “Oh c’mon, it’s a Friday night! What else am I supposed to do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, sit in your dorm room and do your school work?”

Roxas scoffed. “You’re one to talk! Speaking of sitting in your room and doing schoolwork, don’t tell your boyfriend to tell _me _to call my family. I can call you guys whenever I want.”

Sora’s face burned instantly, all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Hey! First of all, Riku isn’t boring, second of all you should be calling more often because that dumb frat has me worried about you, and _third of all _Riku is _not _my boyfriend!”

Roxas cackled on the other end of the line. The bass line of whatever song that was playing in the background thumped rhythmically over his laughing. Sora squared his shoulders and stomped his foot repeatedly even though his older brother couldn’t see him. “He’s _not _!” Sora shouted.

“Yeah okay, and I’m not at the frat house not about to get totally wasted.” Sora could just hear the immense eye roll Roxas was giving him over the phone. “Look, I’m sorry I don’t call as much. I’m just busy. Midterms just ended, and I just wanna chill. I’ll call you after this weekend because I probably won’t be functioning until Monday. Bye!”

Sora opened his mouth to retaliate but the line clicked before he could say anything. He angrily shoved his phone in his pocket. The ferry was pulling up to the dock, and Sora walked over to the end of the boat. He was one of the only people on the ferry; the only other people were a couple that had one too many drinks each. They were stumbling all over the place.

Finally, the ferry docked, and Sora rushed off the boat. Kairi was waiting under a lamppost, staring down at her phone. He spotted her, and he couldn’t help but grin. Sora ran over to her.

“Kai!” he exclaimed as he drew closer. The redhead looked up from her phone and smiled. Kairi put her phone in the pocket of her shorts and waved to him. When he was close enough, Sora pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around.

“I’ve missed you _so _much!” Sora laughed as he spun her around one more time before putting her down. Kairi giggled and swayed on her feet, regaining her balance. She smiled up at Sora, her violet-blue eyes sparkling.

“I was just home two weeks ago!” Kairi protested. They began walking down the dock to the beach. Sora tugged the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. “Have you really missed me that much?”

“Of course!” Sora replied enthusiastically. “Listen, you and Riku are like, my only two friends ever. When you guys are away, I don’t have much to do other than work. It gets boring without you guys here.”

Kairi twirled her hair around her finger. “Yeah, I miss you guys too.”

They continued walking in comfortable silence to the beach. Sora kicked off his shoes and socks and carried them as he walked across the sand. It was cool under his tired feet, and the crisp salty breeze felt good on his face. Kairi came to a stop and sat down on the sand. She patted the spot next to her, and Sora joined her.

“So, how’s school going?” Sora asked after a moment in silence.

“It’s great!” Kairi chimed. “I just took a midterm earlier this week, and I’m feeling pretty confident about it. My classes come with a pretty heavy workload, but I’m powering through. Some of the sororities are trying to recruit me, but I’m not too sure if I wanna join one. The one is actually pretty chill, and they’re not too huge on parties. So, if anything, I would join their sorority and not any of the other ones.”

“That’s great, Kai. Any new friends?” Sora asked.

“There’s this girl Xion who’s in a few of my classes,” Kairi responded immediately. “We worked on a project together. She seems nice. Very quiet.”

Sora drew circles in the sand with his finger. He thought it was great Kairi was enjoying her time away at school, but he felt like he was missing out. He wasn’t there to experience these things with his best friends. A pit formed in his stomach.

“Hey Kai, don’t laugh, but,” Sora mumbled. “Do you think it’s dumb that I’m not going to school?”

Kairi nudged him gently. “Of course not! It is perfectly okay to be working, as hard of a worker as you are.”

Sora shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno, I feel like I’m missing out on the ‘college experience’. Like I love hearing you and Riku talk about school, but it sucks that I’m not there to experience it with you. You and Riku have always been so smart, cut out for school. I don’t even really know what I want to do with my life.”

Sora looked over at the redhead. Her eyes conveyed empathy. “Hey, you’ll figure it out. There are people our parents’ age who are just starting university. Really, it’s no big deal, Sora.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sora muttered.

She looked quietly at Sora for a moment. He looked back at her and sighed, turning back to drawing circles in the sand at is feet. “_Anyways_,” Kairi prompted. “How’s work going for you?”

“Eh, it’s just as good as you’d expect it to be,” Sora shrugged. “The restaurant isn’t so bad because some nights I make decent tips. The kayak rental place is kinda slow this time of year, so it’s boring.”

Sora sat up straight as he remembered the news he was so desperate to tell Kairi. She tilted her head at him as he did so and smiled at him funny, her brow furrowing.

“_But _it’s all been worth it because I’ve saved enough money to go visit Riku at school as a surprise!” Sora exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. “I booked my ticket for next Friday morning. I can’t wait to see the look on his dumb face when I show up.”

Kairi huffed, but more so out of surprise than contempt. “How come you didn’t save up to come surprise me, huh?!”

Sora laughed, his eyes squeezing shut. “You come home more often than he does! And besides, I, uh…”

He trailed off, and the smile fell from his face. His stomach fluttered. Sora knew with all is heart that Kairi of all people wouldn’t laugh at him or judge him for what he was about to say, but he was nervous, nonetheless. So much so that Sora mumbled the rest of his response under his breath.

“What was that?” Kairi chuckled, cupping her ear and leaning closer to him. “Couldn’t quite hear ya.”

Sora wrung his hands together and shrank into himself. “I have a stupid crush on him.”

It was dumb that he was even afraid to tell Kairi; Sora had liked him for a very long time. He and Riku had been friends since they could walk—Sora knew pretty much everything about him as did Riku about Sora. There had been times throughout high school where Sora _almost _confessed his practically undying love for the guy—when they were up late working on a project together in sophomore year, at homecoming during junior year, and Sora had even planned to ask him to prom—but Sora backed away every single time. Sora was terrified that Riku only saw him as a best friend and nothing more than that. He was afraid that if he confessed that Riku would turn his back on him and not look back. Sora didn’t want that. He refused to live in a world where Riku wasn’t his best friend, so he continued to keep it safe and sound, all bottled up in the back corner of his mind.

Sora chewed on his lower lip as he looked to Kairi to gauge her response. For a moment her expression was neutral, but she broke out into a mischievous grin.

“That’s all?” Kairi asked. “I’ve known, Sora.”

The brunet sputtered as he scrambled into an upright sitting position. He leaned closer to her. “Wh-how? I’ve never—How long have you known? I’ve never told anyone!”

Kairi smothered her giggling behind her hand. She looked up at the night sky, her eyes reflecting the starlight. “Oh, I’ve known for a loooong time. It’s kinda obvious, but Riku is dense so I don’t think he knows.”

Sora shoved his face into his hands, heat emanating from his blushing cheeks. Of course Kairi knew, this was _Kairi _we were talking about. Kairi knew Sora and Riku better than they knew themselves, and it scared him half the time.

“So,” Kairi started. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Are you nuts?! I would literally rather die.”

“You would _not_. C’mon, Sora. I know you know you want to.”

Sora sat there in silence. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie as he looked out into the ocean. The waves lapped lazily at the shore at least three yards away. The sea foam hissed as it hit the sand and retreated back into the ocean. Sora wanted nothing more than to push his head underneath the water for as long as humanely possible to avoid any and all mention of confessing to Riku. He heaved a loud sigh and balled his fists.

“I dunno…maybe,” Sora muttered. “But you know Riku, he’s not big on talking about feelings and junk. I’m just—I don’t want him to think of me differently if he doesn’t feel the same, ya know? He’s my best friend, and I don’t wanna lose him.”

Kairi nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, I understand. But why think so negatively about it? What if Riku _does _feel the same? Ever thought about that?”

Sometimes he did, Sora admitted to himself. It had been eight long years since Sora came to terms with his feelings for his best friend, so maybe now was as good a time as any to tell Riku how he felt.

“You know what,” Sora started. “I think I’ll tell him next weekend.”

“Really? Oh, that’s great, Sora!” Kairi gushed, leaning over and throwing her arms around his shoulders. The two of them collapsed to the side, laughing. Kairi rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky again.

“You’ll tell me how it goes then?” she asked.

Sora huffed. “_If _I even tell him. But of course. You’d be the first to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be reached @clairevoyance.art on Instagram! I don't really use Tumblr any more


End file.
